Jealousy
by NextGeneration18
Summary: A new guy comes to work at the CJC who takes an interest in Rebecca...and Brian can't stand him. My prequel to "('Becca) You're My Angel."
**Am I the only one who wrote a Brian/Rebecca romantic story on Fanfiction? 'Cause I was looking at the (very short) list of stories for the Limitless series and it seems like I am.**

 **Only one Brian/Rebecca romantic story.**

 **So I thought to myself "That's gotta change." And hence, this story.**

 **I do not own the series or any of the characters. If I did, there would be a slightly faster development between Brian and Rebecca and Ike and Rachel would've gotten together much, much differently (eeeewwww!).**

 **Anyway, here's a prequel to "(Becca) You're My Angel".**

When Naz told Brian and Rebecca that Adic Johnson's nephew, Nathan was joining the CJC, Brian couldn't believe his ears. He voiced his opinion quite clearly.

"Are you kidding me? Naz, his uncle was a spy for who knows whom? Who knows what this Nathan guy's up to?"

Rebecca had stood next to him saying nothing but her dropped jaw spoke volumes.

"It is out of my hands, Mr. Finch." Naz rested her forehead in her hand as if she had a migraine, which might not have been far from the truth, "If I don't give Nathan at least a 6 month job, I will never hear the end of it. Office politics you know."

Brian understood and felt sorry for Naz as well as the who CJC.

"Alright; I get it. But I'm keeping an eye on him for the entire duration of his stay."

"Please do."

"You've got it."

The day Nathan Johnson showed up was the day Brian Finch became…Watchdog Brian. Watchdog Brian looked out for everyone, Watchdog Brian looked for dirt, and most importantly, Watchdog Brian made sure this guy went away.

Of course, Johnson had to have a cubicle right next to Rebecca's.

"Hey, gorgeous," he winked and smiled as set his box on his desk. The smile was so much like his uncle's it was scary.

Rebecca acknowledged him with a nod of her head before looking back to her paperwork.

Brian leaned in the doorway of his headquarters(!) glowering at the situation and Johnson.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Brian turned his head to see Cool Brian remove his sunglasses and place them on top of his head. "Walking around like he already owns the place and, on top of that, stealing your girl? That guy's gotta go."

Brian snorted.

"What? Rebecca is _not_ my girl."

"Right…" Brian turned around to see Nice Brian walking toward him, "And last week? Never happen."

 _LAST WEEK:_

 _Brian and Rebecca sat in the car as they watched their suspect, Landon Hayes get out of his own. It was near midnight and they had been chasing this guy since noon._

" _We can't let him get away this time," Rebecca said, "And I know it sounds shallow, but at this point, I just want to go home and crawl into bed."_

" _Agreed." Brian was exhausted himself and had to cancel his evening with his sister._

" _How are we going to get close to him without him taking off again?" Rebecca tapped her right index finger on the steering wheel._

 _Brian thought for a moment._

" _I have an idea."_

" _Brian?"_

"Brian!" two brown fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Hmm?" Brian phased back into reality to see Boyle standing next to him with a cup of coffee.

"Thought you should know that you were giving Johnson a death glare, though it didn't look like you were staring at anything in particular; he's wondering why you're looking at him that way."

Brian looked over to the cubicle to see Johnson looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Brian smiled, waved and mouthed, _"Sorry."_

Johnson went back to work.

"I know you don't like this guy, Finch, but he can't know that. And you can't oust him until we have proof that he's dirty-if he's dirty."

"Oh, he's dirty," Brian narrowed his eyes as he glared into Johnson's back, "It's just a matter of finding how. He's Adic Johnson's nephew and he gets sent _here_ after a failed mole?"

"That 'failed mole' was 9 months ago."

"It just meant he was probably biding his time until he wasn't on our mind anymore. No, this guy is dirty, and Watchdog Brian is going to find out how."

Boyle choked on his coffee trying to suppress a laugh.

" ' _Watchdog_ Brian'?"

Brian shut his eyes in a cringe.

"Never mind….it's a…mental thing."

Boyle looked at him looking a little wigged out.

"Apparently." he walked away, leaving Brian to size up his victim.

* * *

The next morning, Brian walked in the CJC with Mike and Ike at his heels after a stop at a Duncan Donuts. He walked over to Rebecca's cubicle to give his handler her morning coffee.

"Here you go, Rebecca…" his voice trailed off as he realized she was already sipping out of a Java Styrofoam cup.

"You already got yourself coffee?"

Rebecca sat her cup down.

"Not exactly…" she gestured to the cubicle next to hers.

Brian glanced over to Johnson at his computer with his own Java Styrofoam cup.

"He got you coffee?" Brian asked above a whisper.

"Something like that."

Brian smiled and waved his cup a little.

"But he couldn't have known that you're a sucker for caramel la…." he trailed off as Rebecca started to nod slowly. "No way. He _does_? How could he know that?"

"I…don't know."

Brian glared over to where Johnson was typing.

"That's creepy." he set Rebecca's cup next to her other one. "This guy's gotta go." he brought two fingers to his eyes and pointed them to Johnson as he walked away to the storage office.

"Admit it," Cool Brian said to him 5 minutes later as he sulked in his office, "You're jealous."

Brian scoffed.

" 'Jealous'? Of Johnson? That coffee routine belongs to Rebecca and I; it's our _thing._ "

"His point exactly." Brian spun his chair around to see Nice Brian sitting on top of a file cabinet, "It was you and Rebecca's thing and now, even if it was just for today, it became her and _Johnson's_ thing, and you don't like that; you're jealous."

"Okay, fine." Brian crossed his arms, "Maybe I am. But it doesn't mean I like Rebecca! Not in the way you're implying."

"Did we say that?" Cool Brian walked over and leaned against the file cabinet that Nice Brian was sitting on top of.

"Hence, 'implying'. And it's not just that. How could Johnson know what kind of coffee Rebecca likes? The guy only started working just yesterday! I'm convinced more than ever that this guy's a rat! And I'm going to catch him red-tailed!"

He just realized that Ike was standing in the doorway looking at Brian like he had just lost his mind. Brian attempted to salvage some dignity.

"Hey…Ike…"

Ike slowly nodded.

"Brian…"

A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Good date with my sister last night?" he smiled as genuinely as he could.

Ike slowly nodded again.

"Uh…huh…"

Another moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Isn't it lunch time?" Brian folded his hands.

Ike looked up at the clock.

"It's only 9:31, Brian."

"Right…see you then."

"Uh, huh…" Ike walked out of the room leaving Brian to sigh in relief and frustration.

* * *

When lunch time finally did roll around, Brian got permission from Naz to follow Johnson to lunch. She knew Brian already hated him so she had no reason to think he would pull a prank and do otherwise.

He grabbed a hoodie he had stashed in his escort's trunk for this very purpose and trailed Johnson on foot because he wasn't driving to lunch.

He followed him to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant called "The Brick Wall." The perfect place to exchange information. Luckily, Johnson didn't seem to see him as Brian ducked in and sat down in the booth behind Johnson.

Johnson ordered a salad and soup, then the waiter came to Brian's booth.

"Can I start you with a drink?" he asked.

Brian had thought this far ahead and did sign language pretending to be mute.

"Oh…oh, I'm sorry, sir. Could you please communicate with your phone?"

This was turning out better than Brian originally thought. He complied with the waiter and ordered a sandwich.

As the sandwich was placed before him, Johnson spoke.

"Hey, Uncle, how are you doing?"

Brian smirked as he bit into his sandwich and all but gave a fist pump. He was dirty, Brian had been right!"

"Hey, Nate, how you've been?" Brian heard him slide into the seat in front of his nephew.

"Well, I'm working at the CJC these days."

"Really?" Adic sounded surprised.

Brian stopped mid-chew. What? The conversation behind him continued.

"Yeah, the work atmosphere's great. Plus, the woman in the cubicle next to me? Really hot."

Brian rolled his eyes but was getting even more confused by the minute.

"You don't say." there was a break as Adic ordered his lunch. Like his nephew, he ordered a soup and salad.

"Nathan," Adic said, "have you come across this man at the CJC named Brian Finch?"

"Um, yeah, actually. Average height? Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"Yep."

"Uh huh. I don't know what he does; I only started working yesterday. You know him?"

Brian nibbled on a fry as listened. For all appearances, Nathan honestly knew next to nothing about his Uncle's time in the CJC.

"Something like that," Adic responded, "How would you like some extra money."

Brian's eyebrows shot up. _Here_ is where Johnson would turn dirty.

"Um…what's the money for?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Finch. I have a feeling he's on a genius drug."

Brian heard Nathan scoff.

"I've never heard of a drug that made you a genius. Ever."

"Well, it exists; I'm sure of it. Pay close attention and watch him. See how he puts things together faster than the fictitious Sherlock Holmes. Watch him work and be smarter than the entire FBI agency. Then you'll know what I mean. I've been itching to get more information on what it is that makes him so special, but Naz blocks me every time. So I need to conduct my own investigation. And what better than to have someone on the inside. I tried to do that once, but he failed. Miserably. But you, my boy; you know how to do undercover work. You've done multiple times while you were in the military. Find more information. Tell me, what's the name of the woman that's captured your attention?"

Brian swallowed his olive whole.

"Rebecca Harris. Though…what does she have to do with all this?"

"That is Finch's handler." Brian heard the smug smile in his voice.

"Why does she have to 'handle' Brian for?" Nathan was sounding more confused by the second.

"And that is what you have to find out. I'll pay you 800 a week to do it."

There was a pause as Nathan was considering this.

"Let me think about it." he said after a few minutes, "I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with; I'll get back to you in two days."

"Good lad." Adic's lunch came and Brian had to leave because he was done and it would look suspicious if he stayed too long. He left exact change on the table and left through the back door and made his way back to the CJC.

Once he got back, he had a little powwow with Rebecca, Boyle, Mike, Ike and Naz.

"So we should keep an eye on him," Brian concluded, "But for all appearances, he really came here just to get a job." The only downside to that was that now he couldn't get rid of the guy. Which he wanted to.

"So, how will we know if he says yes or no?" Rebecca crossed her arms, "I mean, we don't know if they'll do it in person or on the phone."

"I've got an idea," Brian smiled, "I can actually create a phone complete with Adic's number, so I'll know any calls he'll for the next few days. If it's by person, Mike and Ike can trail him until the deadline's up.

"Meanwhile, don't put me on any cases because he'll be watching me. I'll suffer going through files for the next few days so he doesn't see how brilliant I am while I'm on NZT. We don't want to peak his interest."

"Actually we just might." Everyone turned to Boyle. "How about we put Brian on our toughest case and push him to the forefront and see what Nathan does for a little extra money. Just because he won't do something like spy now, doesn't mean he won't ever do it if it becomes interesting or he gets offered enough."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they considered this.

"What does everyone think of Mr. Boyle's plan?" Naz asked.

Brian raised his hand.

"I second it."

Everyone else did the same.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do to provide a case."

Brian was given the current #1 Most Wanted by the FBI. It was presented to him in front of Johnson.

"Do it as quickly as you can," Naz said.

It was a serial killer by the name of Slasher Bane. Bane was known for killing without a pattern, except that they were all Federal Bearue Agents. His real name was Raymond Bane, but everyone called him Slasher Bane because his MO usually was known for slashing the victims' throats, wrists and ankles. He killed quietly, left without a trace, and was always three steps ahead of the FBI.

For the next few days, Brian felt Johnson's eyes on him while he tried to find the killer. Meanwhile, he got more flirtatious with Rebecca.

He would always wink at her whenever he came into work and bring her coffee. Brian was pleased to see that she wouldn't drink it because she preferred his.

 **SCORE:**

 **FINCH: 1**

 **JOHNSON:0**

Johnson would always try to take her out to lunch, but she would always decline and have her usual meal with Brian in the break room.

 **SCORE:**

 **FINCH: 2**

 **JOHNSON: -1**

It was unsettling to Brian that he was keeping score. He tried to tell himself-and his alter egos-that he didn't love Rebecca. But the more he tried to tell himself that, the less sure he was getting. And Brian wasn't usually unsure of himself.

Maybe he was fooling himself and it had something to do with what happened the week before when they were trying to put away Landon Hayes.

 _LAST WEEK:_

 _Brian and Rebecca got out of the car and pretended to be drunk._

" _That party was the_ _ **best**_ _." Brian said as he faked a stumble._

 _Rebecca laughed and helped Brian up._

 _They both watched Hayes tense from the corner of their eyes. They had to keep up the act until they can at least get to gunpoint with him._

 _They continued to stumble towards him._

 _Brian didn't know what possessed him, but he took Rebecca into his arms. Rebecca seemed startled at first but had to keep up the act._

" _You know," he laughed, "What this night is missing? Like those fairy tales with a happy ending." Hayes was looking more amused than tense now. Good._

 _Rebecca threw her head back and laughed._

" _What?" she asked bringing her head back up just in time for Brian to kiss her._

 _Rebecca tensed then leaned into it. He realized he wanted to kiss her more so he did. Hungry and passionate, but gently he cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks. In that moment, something…unlocked inside of Brian; there was no other word for it. What was scary was that Rebecca was kissing back not just willingly, but as if she were enjoying it._

 _She suddenly opened her eyes and tore herself away from him in an instant and pointed her gun at Hayes._

" _Hands in the air, Hayes!" she panted._

 _Hayes took off and Rebecca and Brian ran after him._

" _Stop! FBI!" They chased him into an alleyway where Hayes ran into Boyles and Mike._

" _Why do they always run?" Boyles asked as he cuffed him. "They run even though we have a gun and a right to shoot if they do." he picked Hayes up._

 _Brian and Rebecca glanced uncomfortably at one another._

" _You guys okay?"_

 _Both suddenly looked at Boyles and nodded. Since it was dark, he probably couldn't see that they were far from it._

 _He nodded.  
"Okay; let's bring this guy in." _

They never spoke about it. Not even after the paperwork was done and it was finally time to go home. They just went home and didn't even call each other.

But the air between them was very different even though they were the only ones who noticed.

Before then, Brian had had little thoughts about Rebecca that he didn't dwell too much on. Like how nice her hair looked one day, or, how her smile seem to radiate another.

They had gone undercover one night at one of Senator Morra's charity balls and she wore a long red dress with her hair curled loosely. His first reaction had been _Wow!_ And he couldn't help but continue to admire her for the rest of the evening.

And there was the time when Brian developed an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach when some guy had once asked her out and he felt the need to intervene. True, the guy had turned out to be slightly crooked but Brian knew that wasn't the reason why he didn't want her going out with him. He didn't know what was at the time, but he was now wondering if he had been falling for her all this time. Slowly, steadily, but still falling. And his desire to kiss her had been his rude awakening.

Though he had been slowly putting it together in the back of his mind, he had been very hesitant to do so. But now, he couldn't stop _thinking_ how beautiful she looked, or how proud he was of her when someone thanked her for doing something for that person. And he couldn't hear her laugh without reliving the night he kissed her. And how he wanted to do it again. But he kept pushing it back until the day Johnson showed up and Brian suddenly his mind was in all-out war to try and keep it in the back of his mind. It was less complicated if they stayed friends; it was easier being colleagues rather than becoming an item. But even he knew he would have to face them and admit them sometime. Brian just hadn't been willing to do it until the next morning.

He had walked into the CJC like he always did coffee in hand ready to battle a new day with Johnson and Slasher Bane. He froze as he came to her desk.

There next to her computer was a large bouquet of flowers in a basket.

Johnson.

"You okay, Finch?" Boyle asked from his cubicle.

He blinked.

"Sure. Where's Rebecca?"

"Oh, she's coming in a little late; traffic, she told me via text." he looked between Brian and the flowers. "You sure you're okay."

Brian forced a smile.

"Peachy." he all but slammed the cup in front of the basket and walked into his headquarters(!). He sat down in one of the chairs that faced the window.

He couldn't deny them anymore. He had wanted to throw away the flowers the moment he saw them. Why? Because he was jealous.

He had fallen in love with Rebecca Harris.

Brian rubbed his face over with one of his hands and looked out the window to wear the flowers and coffee cup sat on her desk. Rebecca suddenly showed up wearing a two pieced dark green suit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Man, she looked pretty today.

She placed her hands on her hips in annoyed fashion at the sight of the flower basket and Brian smiled feeling victorious. She knew without a doubt who they were from.

 **SCORE:**

 **FINCH: 3**

 **JOHNSON: -1,000**

Rebecca took the coffee up in her hands and sat down in her chair crossing her legs and letting the one crossed swing back and forth as she read the adjoining note that came with the basket.

Her leg suddenly stopped swinging and she leaned forward and set her coffee cup back on the desk. She looked almost shocked.

Brian felt his smile disappear and he lifted his head from his hand. What was going on?

A radiant smile suddenly broke out onto Rebecca's face and she looked almost like a teen-aged girl who just got asked to the dance.

Brian was feeling more confused. They couldn't have been from Johnson…right? Then who were they from? Rebecca got up and was walking over to…his headquarters(!). Okay...

What.

Was.

Going.

On?

Rebecca was suddenly intercepted by Johnson who grabbed her by the wrist.

Rebecca turned suddenly and Brian read her lips, _Let me go, Johnson._

Brian stood up and almost went out to defend her when Johnson did let go and said a few things to her. Brian couldn't read his lips because Johnson's back was turned. But whatever it was he said, it incited extreme disappointment from Rebecca. As if she were a 5-year-old who just got denied an ice cream cone. Then shock and she waved the note in front of Johnson.

 _Why did you do it?_ Brian read.

Johnson responded but, again, Brian couldn't tell what he was saying. He talked to her for 5 minutes. And Brian was dying to know what he was saying. Finally Rebecca spoke.

 _Okay... Thank you._

Johnson walked away and Rebecca sank back into her swivel chair. Brian had never seen her this deflated before. Still bewildered he walked out of the room to where his handler sat.

"Hey." he said cautiously.

Rebecca looked up at him.

"Oh. Hey." she responded.

"So…Johnson gave those to you?"

"Oh. Yes. Um, could you take these away; there's a trash chute in the next hallway."

"Alright." he grabbed them. _Yes._ He got to throw them away after all. Though, it wouldn't be as fun knowing that something was bothering Rebecca.

"You okay?"

"Oh. Sure; I just need a moment." Rebecca looked away.

"Alright…I'm here if you want to talk to me. Anytime; even if it's the middle of the night."

Rebecca smiled though not as radiantly as before.

"Thank-you, Brian."

Brian walked into the next hallway and did as Rebecca asked and threw away the bouquet of flowers down the chute.

"Hey."

Brian turned around to see Johnson leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing out here?" Brian asked.

"Thought you should know something."

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…um," Johnson walked up to him, "A couple of days ago, my uncle came to me and offered me money to keep an eye on you. I turned it down."

"Really? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought you should know that my uncle wants to keep an eye on you. I get it; you're a genius, so of course he's fascinated with you; I just thought you should know."

"Okay. Thank you."

"That," Johnson continued, "And that I got into the secret service."

Brian blinked.

"Wait…you what?"

"Yeah, man! I applied a couple of months ago; didn't think I would even get a call back, but though I'd try it since it's something I've always wanted to do.

"No sooner did I get this job than they call me over the weekend and wanted to do an interview with me. I complied and they accepted; I'm in by the end of the month."

"Wow…that's…great. Congratulations, man." Brian extended his hand and he and Johnson shook. Well, he wouldn't have to worry about this guy being a thorn in Rebecca's side. Or his. Or everybody else in the CJC.

"Just out of curiosity," Brian asked, "What did you do to make Rebecca like that?"

"Huh? Oh, I was testing something I thought was true."

"Okay…"

"Yeah, you might find out soon; you might not. I was right though."

"So you're _not_ going to tell me."

"Not my place, actually." Johnson shrugged, "But, hey: don't wait."

He walked away.

Brian turned around confused.

"What? Don't wait for what?"

Johnson smiled enigmatically.

"Just don't wait; I wouldn't." he walked back into the office area.

Brian was more confused than ever. This morning was _weird._

But as Brian walked back in the office, he couldn't deny his feelings for Rebecca anymore. To do so would be to lie to himself and risk losing her to another man, and he didn't want that. He looked over to where she was sitting dejected at her desk and decided he would tell her. Not now, but he _would_ tell her. Soon.

He just had to figure out how.

* * *

Rebecca sat in her chair trying to forget the note. She sipped her caramel latte, but couldn't taste it, thanks to Johnson's little "experiment". The man was even more intolerable than she had originally thought he was!

She watched Brian walk back to his headquarters(!) and sighed, then looked back at the note one last time before throwing it away.

 _Dear, Rebecca,_

 _I know I risk getting rejected by you, but I can't fight my feelings for you any longer. I love you and have been falling for you since the day we met. If you can accept these, please come and see me. If not, just throw the flowers away; I'll be watching._

 _-Love,_

 _Brian Finch._

Rebecca sighed and threw the note into the trash can before anyone could see it recalling the conversation with Johnson.

" _Let go of me, Johnson."_

" _Hey-hey. Calm down, Rebecca, I just need to tell you something._

" _Can it wait?"_

" _Not if you're going to see Finch."_

 _Rebecca looked up at him._

" _Oh?"_

" _I wrote that note; not Brian."_

 _Rebecca let his words sink in, then felt as if the earth had shifted slightly._

" _Why did you do it?" She waved the note angrily at him._

" _I just wanted to see if I was right; you do have a thing for Finch. No wonder I don't stand a chance. Besides, I'll be out of your hair by the end of the month; I've joined secret services. Thought you should know that you would be relieved."_

 _Rebecca was still trying to process things…and felt like a fool._

 _She felt so sideswiped, that she could only mutter a small response._

" _Okay…thank you?"_

 _Johnson walked off._

Rebecca now looked at her blank screen and then back into Brian's headquarters(!). He was looking at her obviously concerned. Should she tell him how she felt? How she had relived last week's kiss every day since it happened? How her heart warmed at his smile and how she just enjoyed sitting in his cheery presence at times? Should she?

Naz suddenly walked in the room.

"We've found Slasher Blade," she said, "He's been hiding in a small town in the corner of South Dakota. Let's get moving. You too, Finch! I know you can hear me!"

Rebecca and Brian both got up from their seats to follow Naz.

No, she wouldn't tell him; even though if they weren't together, his friendship was the best things that had happened to her.

She didn't want to ruin it; not yet.

* * *

 **Okay, that was even longer than the last one (Ike and Rachel Rewritten). I commend anyone who has taken the time to read it! I wish I could take credit for Brian and Rebecca's kiss scene, but I can't. It was taken from a Castle episode.**

 **Anyway, please rate and comment, and please no foul language and character bashing.**


End file.
